


The Best Summer Ever!

by DD_287



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Nicknames, Protection, Sad, Swearing, michael mell wants the best for max, mothers, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD_287/pseuds/DD_287
Summary: No one shows up to pick up Max on the last day of camp, until one person comes in...





	The Best Summer Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I love the Camp Camp and Be More Chill crossovers, but I haven't seen a fic written about it so here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Max couldn't take it.

It was now 9:00pm on the last day of camp, and no one had come to pick him up. He was sitting on the ground, bored, while David and Gwen talked to each other in hushed voices a couple of metres away from him.

He was already nervous when it hit 7:00pm, and no car belonging to his parents was in sight. All the other campers were long gone, Nikki, Neil and Max exchanging numbers and promising to keep in contact over the summer. Hopefully they kept that promise.

 

David and Gwen had to buy him dinner because it was so late. It felt like Parents Day all over again. He hated it. He hated the sympathetic stares he got from people like David and Gwen when they found out, he hated that he broke down in front of them, but most of all, he hated that nobody even noticed.

Except one person.

Neil.

He finally pieced it together. He finally noticed that Max ate so little and would save food for 12am snacks, that he would flinch if someone tried to touch him, and how he pushed everyone away and became the 'I don't give a fuck' kid.

Max was surprised he didn't figure it out sooner, considering how smart Neil seemed to be.

Of course, Neil confronted Max about it. Why wouldn't he? He was worried for Max, he cared about him and was his friend. And of course Max had to break down and tell him everything.

 _Stupid Max_. He thought bitterly. _Go ahead and tell everyone your fucking sob story, will you?_

Neil helped him the best he could, though. At least Neil tried. 

 

A honk pulled Max out of his thoughts, jolting him back into reality. Max got up reluctantly and since he was far away,he couldn't hear who the driver was very well. But to his surprise, he could work out that the driver was apologising to Gwen and David.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought Max's parents had already picked him up! Obviously they didn't, the pieces of shit... No, wait! Please don't yell at me! I'm just in high school!"

_What. The. Fuck? High school?_

Gwen was giving the driver a hard time, while David was standing next to her awkwardly. "Now listen here you piece of shit, I won't repeat it again. Actually. Care. About. Max. I don't care what trash excuse you have, just because you're in high sc- wait... high school? You're not Max's dad?'

The driver sighed. "No I'm-" A voice cut him off. It was Max, running towards the car, finally realising who it was.

"MICHA!" Max yelled, shoving Gwen and David aside, and flinging the driver's door open to give Micheal a hug.

 

Gwen and David both stood there, shocked and confused. 

"Micha! I missed you so much, this place is a piece of shit. I did make some friends though! How's Jeremy and your moms?" Max exclaimed, excitedly.

He realised Gwen and David were watching. "Oh, yeah. Micha, or his real name, Michael, is my cousin. He and his moms are the only ones in the family who gives a fuck about me, so don't go off at him Gwen." 

Michael spoke. "Yeah, I mostly look after him with my moms. We (my moms and I) don't want him growing up in a toxic environment with parents who don't care about him so Max, guess what?" He held up some papers, and had tears in his eyes. "My moms are adopting you. It's offical." 

Max couldn't believe it. "Oh my god Micha, that's amazing! This is the best summer ever!" They both started crying with David and Gwen watching and smiling. 

"Well, we better be going if you want to get your stuff at my house before the next day. Do you wanna say goodbye to Gwen and David?" 

Max happily obliged. As he hugged both of them he said, "Thank you for making camp less shitty than it was. Also thank you for everything you've done for the camp, especially putting up with the little shits known as the campers. See you next summer!" 

Michael also said something to David and Gwen. "Hey, thanks for helping Max on Parents Day. It was really hard for him, and you guys helped a lot. I couldn't come and I didn't think to ask one of my other good friends that Max loves, Jeremy, up here. Oh also, I know this because Max stole David's phone to call and text me multiple times." 

"Goodbye!" Shouted Max and Michael. "Okay, so, you won't believe what you missed. So, there's this thing called a Squip..." The counsellors heard Michael start, his voice getting smaller as he drove further and further away. 

David turned to look at Gwen. "You think the kiddo will be in safe hands?" 

Gwen answered fast. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> (This was so fun to write AAAAA)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
